Terrasophia
Born to Alexander Irvine Rose and Charlotte Gunn, Terra Sophia Rose MacGavin spent her early years at Kilravock Castle before making her public appearance in Lanark in 1456. There she was united with her younger half brother, Madmatt Gunn, but did not reunite with her older sister Aleine Rose until much later. Betrothed to Timtay MacGavin on 7 June 1457, they married on the Isle Skye in the presence of Bevin, Stacie, Tetujin, and Vevina. They were blessed with a daughter, Clare Rose MacGavin on 19 May 1459, born in Caithness. Terra Sophia was the Chieftess of the Rose Clan, an honorary member of Irvine, and one of the founding members of Clan MacGavin. Her wide civic experience included mayorships, mentor, town council, and harbor master positions in the towns of Lanark, Glasgow City, and Ardencaple. The latter is also the location of her beloved tavern, the Shamrock and Thistle. For Glasgow County, she has served as Spokesperson, Trade Minister, Mines Superintendent, Sheriff, Judge, Constable, Captain with the army "Whisky of the North", Glasgow University Rector, and Duchess. For Scotland she served as NA rep (Rose Clan, Glasgow County Council), RSA, and the First Queen of Scotland. Her motto was "No fiercer than any other Scottish Lass" and her travels have taken her to over 50 nodes, including the towns of Lanark, Stirling, Glasgow, Muirkirk, Ayr, Girvan, Wigtown, Largs, Ardencaple, Whithorn, Kirkcudbright, (Dumfries), An Gort, Imleach, Port Lairge, Lios Mor, Corcaigh, (Carlisle), Penrith, Kendal, Liverpool, and (Chester). It was during her time as Duchess that her estranged Uncle, the Traitor King Rothar, invaded her county with a force of French, Italian, and English pirates and mercenaries at the end of her term. She did what she thought would best protect her home, as she always did. Finding herself on a ship, she was taken to Ireland, where she dealt with news of her husband's death in March of 1460, and suffered a shipwreck in the naval battle in the Sea of Firth when she tried to return home in April. Terra Sophia was in many battles, both on land and at sea. In her early days, she was robbed by Dry, and grievously wounded by members of a Fury Army in August 1457. She helped defend Glasgow against Julius Octavius, while the forces of Kragomir marched on Lanark, burning her fields to a crisp. In the fall of 1459, she was in several battles against the invading Fretalian forces who were routed until they returned in January with English mercenaries. After the naval battle in the Sea of Firth, she marched with the Celtic Alliance in their invasion of Munster, and later controversially sunk a key ally of the Fretalians near the harbor of Ardencaple. Her sea battles continued with the Butchery of Bristol Channel. The Celtic Alliance sunk 21 ships of the combined English and Fretalian Corsairs while only losing 9 of their own. Her ship, the Miss Behavin', was full of fine Scottish warriors, all proud to repay a bit of the debt owed to England for their role in invading Scotland. One of the finest of these was the boy betrothed to her daughter, Kerian (Kelol) Irvine, whose moonings have become legend, thanks to her teachings. England's debt would be further paid when Terra Sophia again marched with the Celtic Alliance to retake lands stolen from Galloway in January of 1462. A grievous injury received in battle led to the premature birth of her son, who had been conceived during the Bristol Butchery with her beloved, Ragehammer. After a recovery in Kirkcudbright, she joined the successful Celtic Alliance forces, who had taken Kendal, the capitol city of Westmorland, long the source of "rouge" armies and mercenaries. A final march again left her wounded, and the Queen traveled in stealth, alone, the length of Westmorland to finally return home. She finally succumbed to fever and injury 5 June 14 1462, leaving the crown to her brother in law, Hebrin MacGavin. Her dungeon was once illustrated by the famous Andimsum.